lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-2601:603:4E00:2171:11A7:C94A:BCBF:52B6-20190206084020
I'm sick right now, so I'll distract myself with some random kotlc sutff! I'm just going to write a bunch of stuff I like about all the characters, so here it goes: Starting with Sophie, I feel like she's such a great main character. Most protagonists I read about just do whatever they want and don't think. I like how Sophie always has a plan. Another thing I noticed about protagonists is that they tend to make everything about themselves. Also, when things start to get hard, they often lash out at their friends. Sophie isn't like that. She is always a caring and supportive friend, even when her life is falling apart, and she never tries to make everything about her. I like how she's a kind and humble person, even though she saved the world countless times. Then Keefe. Can you limagine how hard his childhood must have been? He constantly felt like a failure, and his parents always insulted him. In Flashback, in one of Keefe's memories, Alden told Keefe he was proud of him, and it was the first time anyone had told him that. He was eleven in the memory. Can you imagine for a moment, not having anyone tell you they were proud of something you did until you were eleven? And even after all he's been through, he still is a kind and supportive friend, and tries to make people laugh. I can relate to him a lot on this level, because I always like to make people feel happy. One time, when my uncle died, I didn't know what to do, because it took concious effort not to smlie or laugh, because it hurts me to be sad and werious for a long time. Whenever anyone feels sad or upset, I want to make them feel better, but I don't know what to say. I love that Keefe can always find it in him to make people laugh and smile, even when he feels bad about himself. And I know we insult Fitz a lot here, and I'll admit, he's not my favorite, but he is actually a really good character. Everyone expects him to be perfect all the time, so it probably makes him feel extra terrible when he does something wrong. I can relate to this, because whenever someone tells me how great I am, I immediately think of all the bad things I've done that the person doesn't know about. It's hard to feel like you have to be perfect all the time. This probably makes him feel like every little mistake he makes is way more important than it actually is. I takes strengh to keep up under all the pressure he's in, trying to uphold the Vacker legacy. And I love Biana so much. She's (I think) the youngest of the group. I'm also the youngest in my group of friends (I'm a year ahead), and sometimes, when your the youngest, people try to shelter you, and treat you like your too immature to handle things. She also fought Vespera on her own, and Vespera got off just as badly as she did. She literally took on an elf who was at least a thousand years old, and had experience fighting and killing. And she didn't exactly win, but she at least tied. This must have took a lot of courage on her part. I also love the part in Everblaze when Lady Gisela is attacking Keefe, and Biana just tackles her. Biana ''tackled ''a member of the Neverseen. She's taken on two different members of the Neverseen by herself, and both times, the Neverseen member was injured worse. She was able to accomplish this withput all of Sophie's special abilities, just her vanishing. Biana is awesome, and you will not convince me otherwise. Dex needs more appreceation. Just because he's out of the love triangle doesn't mean he's irrelevant. I admire how, when Sophie told him she didn't like him back, he didn't sulk. He just took it gracefully and moved on, and their still best friends. I find this super admirable, because usually, when someone gets rejected in a book, they become all bitter. Dex just moved on, and remained friends with her. He also had to face the scorn af a bad match and triplets for his whole life. It would be so easy for him to start hating his family for that, but he still loves them. He could have hated his family because it's not fair he had to face scorn for their choice, but he didn't. He's also just overall an adorable little cinamon roll. Tam is such an A++++ sibling to Linh. He was banished, just so he could stay with her. That takes a ridiculous amount of loyalty and love. And, he was barely affected at all by his parents disapproval. Well, he definitely has emotional scars from his parents, but he doesn't let it show. He put on a brave face for Linh, and I think that's really great of him. He was definitley scared of learning to control shadowvapor, but he took on the challenge so he could better protect his friends. Also, it's probably hard for him to have everyone judging him before they even know him, just because he's a shade. He's faced a lot, but he's still an awesome person. Linh is just so perfect. I don't mean this in a bad way, like she's too perfect, but she's just generally a great person. She had to learn to control hre hydrokineses, whic hmust have been hard work for her, after all she's only a kid. She also probably feels really bad about Ravagog. Like, she knows it was the right thing to do, but she must feel so bad when she sees the graves of all the ogres whose lives were lost, or whenever she sees an ogre family. She was also able to swallow her fear and save Atlantis when she needed to. She's had to cope with all this, and she's still super nice and friendly, instead of dark and bitter. Sorry this was so long, I just started to type whatever I was thinking. It helped distact me from my fever, though :) -CrazyFangirl#1